The Danger
by G. Summer
Summary: Chloe is pregnant and we all know who's the father. Derek! xD but another danger is lurking them while the Edison is on "silent mode". Derek real family found him again after he ran away from them, and the Pack is after them. What will Derek do? And how will Chloe protect her unborn child and even Derek from them? Chlerek all the way xD! Rate: T. Just to be safe ))
1. Chapter 1

I got a really strong urge to write after reading Darkest Powers - Bonus Pack 2 xD. This is my second fanfic and hope you guys will like this story =]]] Hurray Chlerek! xD

I appreciate any comments and reviews. Thanks!

I own nothing.

Chloe's POV.

**Chapter 1**

It has been three months since we dated and our three-month anniversary was good, Derek's thoughtful gifts really made me happy though Tori almost fainted when I showed to her. A Swiss knife wasn't something every girls want but I do because it all came from my boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

Thank God this time we can be boyfriend and girlfriend this time. Considered how much stress was put on Derek the last time we can't holding hand openly because we were pretend to be step-brother step-sister, Kit promised him to let him do his way this time no matter how much aunt Lauren protested.

This time, the farmhouse we moved too was quite near the town and even if the town has few people, which is just like how Derek wanted, he hates noisy crowd, the town got a decent movie theater. And it's the first place we went for our date since we moved in.

The movie was nice but I think I wasn't even that concentration on it.

_A future screenwriter/movie director ignores a movie? That's new. _

Shut up. Seriously. What's wrong with feeling happy that we finally have a decent date and can intimate without worry people will see.

_Intimate? Rightttt...and now it lead to this. Good going now you're just like a dead duck on how to tell him about the news. _

I want to bite her tongue to shut her up if that wasn't biting myself. Yes, We had gone overboard last month even though Kit warned us about the wolf's impulses inside Derek.

My face blushed from remembered it. It definitely wasn't on some wolf's impulse though, he was gentle and I gave him my first time without second thought. I don't regret what happened. Why would I? I love him.

_But now it has gone to this isn't it? What will he think about this? Being a teen and not to mention we are on a run too and now you are..._

I stopped my mind for going farther. I looked over him. Clearly he didn't like this movie because his eyes are getting drowsy but just because I said I like it and he took me right away. His brows frowned when he met my eyes. "Chloe? What's wrong?"

I startled. I was staring at him without knowing and was thinking he knows what's on my mind. He frowns his brows even more after sawing my weird reaction. "Chloe?"

I wasn't ready to say to him now. So I just smiled and lightly shook my head. Hand squeezing his.

_Arggg...why you're choosing to be a coward now? You know that you have to tell him! You are PREGNANT for God's sake!_

Oh how I want to kill this voice if it isn't my own gut. Spilled the bean. It was that I didn't have my period this month, I told myself it just came late. But I had morning sickness this morning that all my doubts went to drain.

Derek, he seems to realize that I was feeling anxious these days. He agreed to go to the movie theater the moment I suggested it. Even though he was sick with these kinds of movies. Exactly like that. He's willing to do things against his wishes just because of me. I don't want to tell him knowing he may take this news unwillingly. Responsible. Yes, he may think of that but... Will he be happy about it?

_No of course not. We are on a run for God's sake. And now he will find out that his defenseless necromancer girlfriend is pregnant with his, a werewolf's child, no less. _

I'm also worry about him, this child and us. We are in constantly danger and everyone is already feeling headache about safety. Now they'll have to worry about this child too. They will even tell me to abort this child. My hand immediately goes over my stomach. I won't let them do that, even if that's for my own safety. I just hope Derek will take this news positively. Looking at his annoyed face the last time and I sighed.

Okay. I will tell him on the way home.

Walking home, side by side. I can hear the wind howling clearly, this town has few people so even the crinkling sound of dried leaves crushed under our shoes sounded sharply. It was quite dark, there are only small yellow streetlights showing our way. But because we are going toward the wood so it's getting dark by the minute. I can't wait any longer, if I keep staying silent we'll be at home soon. I…

"That's it," He said. "What's wrong with you Chloe?"

I looked at him. I bet my face look dumb. "Huh?"

"I know you are anxious about something." He entwined my hand with his then forcibly pulled me closer, right after we stepped into the forest. And I was in his embrace. "You know you can tell me anything. You have been worrying about something for a while now didn't you?"

Seriously. After hearing him saying that, I just want to throw all my doubt and worry and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Those eyes – determined, full of worries and focus only me – remind me why I'm so crazy about him. Those eyes that care only for my safety. Oh how much I love him and how he makes me feel secure. I know now I can tell him. Without any doubt and scare anymore. What was I thinking? He loves me. He cares for me and notice every single thing of me.

"Derek," I look at him. Determined. I want to tell him this news straightly. "I'm…"

But there was a big dark shadow behind him and it's about to jump at us. "Derek!" I shouted.

Derek seems to already notice it before me and he dodges it with me in his arms. And I wouldn't need to judge his expression to know what it is. The weak streetlights shine its figure from behind, but with the moonlight upon us now even a blind person could tell. A werewolf. But not just any werewolf, I saw this one before. It's Derek's dangerous cousin - Carter.

I can feel Derek's tension. He's squeezing me hard. About to tell me to run the very second he hold him down. Our house is not so close but it's enough for me to call Simon, Tori and Kit for enforcement. A werewolf and three magic users are not what even a strong werewolf like Carter want to deal with. No matter how stupid he is.

But the werewolf run into a bush then after a while he came out. With only jeans on him. His hands rose up, but Derek didn't relax one bit at that gesture.

"Ease down cousin." He put up a smirk. "As much as I want to slash you into bloody pieces but that's not what I came here for."

He looks into Derek's eyes. The tension inside Derek hasn't died down, he still push me back after him. I could understand though, trusting in Carter is a grave mistake.

"What do you want?" Derek said. Almost like a snarl. "Last time I remember, you want me gone."

"Believe me, I still want that."

"Then why are you here..." Derek didn't ask, he sounds like a threat by the minute.

"Nate's dead,..." He paused. Looking at Derek then sighed. "Same face huh? You didn't even flinch after learning about uncle Zach – your father. But I didn't come all the way here just to announce your cousin's dead who you couldn't care less. I mean he is dead and so is five other Cains."

Derek doesn't seem to shock at all. But he knows what Carter means and so am I. Someone is killing the Cain.

"Who?" Derek glared at him.

That's when Carter easy-going, devilish smile turned serious and dark. "The Pack. And you are next."


	2. Chapter 2 Got caught by Tori

Thank you for supporting me. I hope you enjoy this chapter =))

And sorry for the messed up chapter last time.

Chapter 2

Got caught by Tori

The shock came like a bomb. I remebered people saying how cruel the Pack is. Sawing people of their heads. Just the thought of us involved with those kinds of people makes my blood runs cold.

"Why would the Pack go after the Cains? As far as I know, they only deal with werewolves that ate people." Derek asked but with a scowl at the end.

And Carter's smirk said it all.

"You didn't..." Derek's eyes widened.

"I couldn't care less if the Pack is after you, but, it was Theo's last words. And last chance to join us." Carter said the last offer clearly, nodded toward me. "Because the Pack is also going after whoever involved with us. You know where we are. Don't take too long because we're leaving. Tomorror's night."

That was when Derek let out a groan but Carter just grinned it off and just ran off when the cloud covered the moon. Derek didn't chase after not because he can't, it's just he knows there is something more important to think about.

"Derek?" I worried.

"We need to get out of here. Fast." He said, eyes still haven't left where Carter standed on.

"So? How was the date?" Tori asked. Eyes still sticking to her laptop.

Seeing me didn't answer, she perked up. Judging to the weird look she's giving me, my face must be frozen stiff.

"The Pack..." My eyes got teary. Then I realized the heaviness and the pressure inside me just got worse not lighter. "I couldn't even tell him –"

Our life is in danger again. The first thing flashed to my mind is that Derek is the reason and he was so freaked out about our safety even before this, how is he going to take this? And if I told him about the child inside me now, it's going to be like handed him another thing to be worried about. What should I do? Oh no, what –

"Tell him what?"

I didn't realize I was speaking out loud until Tori asked. Now she is completely looking at me and quite rare that she's actually worrying about me.

"It's nothing..." I wiped my eyes.

Tori jumped down from bed. "That doesn't look like a 'nothing' to me."

I was struggling for an excuse when the door suddenly opened.

"Tori? Is Chloe here?" It was Simon.

"Knock the door seems to be so hard for you?" Tori rolled her eyes. "We're in the middle - "

"What's up?" I said.

"Family meeting. Derek said he has something to tell us." He said.

I was going toward the door when Tori suddenly pulled me back in. "We'll be down before the adults come home." Just when Simon has something to say about it, Tori was acting as sweet as a pie. "Ok? Brother?"

Simon's face was white as a sheet. He nodded and closed the door while mumbled something about how creepy she was.

"Never thought you will be the one feeling ok about this faster than Simon." I tried to act cheerful.

"Well, I adapt things." Tori said. But then got worried at the sight of my face. "Your face is horrible!"

No need to announce it, I know. Thinking about pizza made me feel sick. Actually, thinking about food makes me feel sick these days. I hold my mouth while ran into the bathroom. It felt like everything in my stomach turned around round like a washing machine before I throw up all of it consider how little did I eat. Tori followed me and saw that horrible sight.

"Did you eat something bad?" She asked. I thought she was going to say something else but suddenly became silent after seeing me throwing up even though there's nothing else to go out.

Sitting on the bed, I took deep breath. Tori didn't say anything but sitting next to me. Looking as if she's investigating a criminal.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

Eyes opening wide, I turned to her. That was like thunder crashing right above my head.

Seeing my shock reaction. She holds her mouth from gasping.

"I was right? You are pregnant! Oh god, Derek knocked you up?" She might as well announce it to the world, her voice was bigger than a loudspeaker.

I told her to quiet down but she keep going on.

"Did you tell your aunt?"

I silently shaked my head.

"Did Derek know about this?"

Same answer.

I looked over just to see her gasping. "That guy! I didn't think he would do without cond -"

I stopped her.

"So I'm the first to know?" Tori asked. After she saw my nod, "When did you realize it?"

"After my period came late for two weeks but I was only sure of it this morning because of morning sickness."

"Morning sickness..." she sat down. Voice lowed down. "Do you plan to keep it?"

I determinded, hands over stom. "Of course. This baby is mine and Derek's."

"Then you've got to tell him."

"I know. But not now," I assured her and myself. "We've got to go down."

"What's more important than _this_?"

I told her briefly the meeting with Derek's cousin – Cater while going down the stairs, the last thing I heard from Tori before we met up with the rest was. "Oh God, What a mess."


End file.
